Bakugan: New Castle Knights
Bakugan: New Castle Knights is the new series about the new Castle Knights by Ace Grit. All of the six Battle Brawlers will fight for Neathia against those new enemies, Dan and his friends Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun are the Castle Knights under the command of their commander called Captain Elright, until the Kevin too, so he joins the five antique Battle Brawlers and Castle Knights to help to save the Neathian people, together seven Bakugan brawlers fight in Neathia. Overview This series is a sequel to the Arc 1 and the Arc 2 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, the mission of the Castle Knights is to fight against the villains to save Neathia, all the six humans and the Captain Elright begin to prepare themselves for the battles against evil to protect the Neathians from enemies. Introduction Scene Intro (Shows random scenes from Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge) Dan: After the defeat of the Mechtavius Destroyer, the our Bakugan return to some of us, later the Masquerade returns freeing himself from his counterpart Alice Gehabich taking from her his former Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, back to himself, due to the mysterious villain, mainly to have vengeance to destroy Neathia with the evil forces, it's terrible. Along with my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun, I will save those Neathians who are running a lot of danger, five of us are the Battle Brawlers, we are under the command of our commander, the Captain Elright, with him we are the Castle Knights, we will defend Neathia with our lives. Now, here comes a new Battle Brawler for our team, the our new friend Kevin Blaze, the new Darkus Brawler, his Bakugan is the Dogoid, a Bakugan who resembles to Shun's one of the two Darkus former Guardian Bakugan, the Orbeum. Now we have all the six attributes again, so seven of us will protect Neathia together with our new mission and our new bravery to brawl against them all! Theme Song No theme song yet. Fans No fans yet. Characters Heroes: Castle Knights: * Dan Kuso - Pyrus Castle Knight - Leader of the Battle Brawlers * Runo Misaki - Haos Castle Knight * Marucho Marukura - Aquos Castle Knight * Julie Makimoto - Subterra Castle Knight * Shun Kazami - Ventus Castle Knight * Kevin Blaze - Darkus Castle Knight Castle Knights Commander: * Captain Elright - Haos Commander of Castle Knights Others: Queen of Neathia: * Queen Fabia Sheen Ambassadress of Neathia: * Ambassadress Serena Sheen Villains: Apoll Gang: * Apollione - Pyrus Leader of Apoll Gang * Masquerade - Darkus Main Minion of Apoll Gang * Metekong - Subterra Main Minion of Apoll Gang Apoll Gang Minor Minions: * Sayia - Subterra Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Crisom - Ventus Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Poisyga - Darkus Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Nemen - Pyrus Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Jackwolf - Haos Minor Minion of Apoll Gang * Frogga - Aquos Minor Minion of Apoll Gang Episodes BNCK Episodes Guide Trivia * TBA Category:Bakugan: New Castle Knights Category:Bakugan Seasons Category:Bakugan Fan-Fiction Seasons Category:Fanon Category:Ace Grit the Darkus Hero's Works